Pokémorphs 6: The Arrival
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: The Pokémorphs meet a kid named Thomas who wants to know about them. But as they are talking, Weederpies attack and they are captured. The Pokémorphs must morph to escape, but that would leave Thomas at the mercy of Parasecter One...
1. Chapter 1

This is the sixth in the Pokémorphs series. Please read Pokémorphs #1: The Mew first!

**- Pokémorphs #6: The Arrival -**

**Cover Quote:**

There's a new Pokémorph...

**Plot:**

The Pokémorphs meet a kid named Thomas who wants to know about them. But as they are talking, Weederpies attack and they are captured. The Pokémorphs must morph to escape, but that would leave Thomas at the mercy of Parasecter One...

**Chapters:**

11.

**CHAPTER 1**

I'm Boris the Pokémorph. Yep, I said Pokémorph.

We're kids who can morph into Pokémon. It's actually quite fun - most of the time.

Sometimes it's scary and gets us into a lot of trouble.

What kind of trouble? That's what you're probably thinking.

How about fighting Pinsirs and Scythers - even a Mewtwo - with half-Weedle half-Caterpie worms in their heads? Yep, that kind of trouble.

But if we don't fight them, no one else will. Except for the Mews. But they're not strong enough to defeat the Weederpies. They're dying.

If the Weederpies win, they'll gather up their huge armies of Scythers, Pinsirs, and who knows what else, then attack us.

Believe me, you do not want to be fighting Scythers or Pinsirs. I've fought both. Let me just say it's not exactly a pleasure cruise.

So don't laugh at us. We're saving your life. Your life, and the rest of the human race, not to mention Mews and every other Pokémon there is.

So, you're probably thinking. The fate of basically everything on this planet rests on this Boris-kid's shoulders?

Not just mine. I mentioned 'us' before. 'Us' is Rachel, Lisa, Michael, Bounce, Blitz, and me. The Pokémorphs.

Anyway, I should stop blabbering on now.

I clicked on my largest group of light tanks and then told them to patrol my base.

I was playing Command & Conquer. It's a computer game where you build tanks and bases and blow each other up.

I looked over my base defenses. Not too strong. I would have to start working on them. But my army of light tanks was enough to wipe out anything that dared to come into my base.

Suddenly... I heard a tank shooting! I looked around, then saw a single medium tank attacking my light tanks.

The medium tank was trying to get in my base. I checked which team the tank belonged to. It was Rachel's.

I was playing Command & Conquer against Rachel over the modem.

_Hah,_ I thought. _Pathetic._

I ordered my entire army of light tanks to attack Rachel's tank.

Rachel's tank turned and started running. But I was not going to let it escape. I sent my army after it.

My tanks followed Rachel's tank. Rachel's tank suddenly stopped. It had reached a wall of rock. Her tank was surrounded by rock. There was only one way out. But that was where my tanks were coming in. She couldn't escape.

I grinned to myself as Rachel's tank exploded.

"Okay," I muttered to myself. "Back to base."

But then...

BAM!

One of my tanks exploded! What the...?

Then I saw the danger. MRLS. It stands for Mobile Rocket Launch System.

Anyway, an MRLS is a tank equipped with rocket launchers. Fairly light armor, but extremely deadly in groups.

They were sitting on the other side of the walls of rock. About ten of them.

I quickly ordered my tanks to shoot back, but they couldn't because of the rock. See, Rachel's tanks were higher than mine.

I told them to head back for base. Her rocket launchers weren't as fast as my light tanks.

My light tanks had escaped the rocket launchers. They were just heading back to my base when...

FWOOSH! FWOOSH! BAM!

Another of my tanks exploded because of missiles. But I was out of range of the rocket launchers. What was...?

Then I saw them. Death in the air. Orca helicopters. About twenty of them.

Alone, they can be annoying, nothing more. But in big groups, they're more than deadly.

My tanks couldn't shoot back.

I had about twenty tanks in my army. Now I only had ten. The rest of my tanks were quickly destroyed.

Horrified, I scrolled back down to my base and told my vehicle plant to start building more tanks.

Then I saw Rachel's army. About ten mammoth tanks.

Mammoth tanks are about three times the size of light tanks, have two cannon barrels instead of one, and have missile launchers on their sides.

In other words, if Michael could have seen me just then, he would have said, ˂HA HA! You're doomed!˃

All I could do was watch as Rachel's mammoth tanks started obliterating my base.

_Great,_ I thought. _Beaten by a girl._

Embarrassed, I pressed 'Enter' to bring up the message box, then typed, "I gotta go. Seeya later!"

I waited for Rachel to receive the message. Then, she answered, "Aaawwwww! I was just about to finish you off! Oh well, bye. By the way, B & B want a meeting tomorrow after school."

_Blitz and Bounce want a meeting?_ I thought. _I wonder what about?_

**Author's Annotation:** Ahaha I wasn't looking forward to this chapter. This is easily the single worst chapter in Pokémorphs. It's so freaking bad. It was written as a "See, girls can be good at games too!" thing, and it's just awful. Absolutely terrible. I had to resist the urge to delete this whole chapter, but if I didn't remove Blitz's awful South Park references, I shouldn't remove this.

Thankfully, this is the only time I did anything like this. I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I couldn't believe my luck. I had found a Bulbasaur plush toy. A Bulbasaur plush toy!

They had been sold out for ages at the new Pokémart, and that was the only decent Pokéstore around.

Then they finally got in new stock, and tada, I've got a Bulbasaur.

It was the next day, after school. I had just been to the new Pokémart.

I was heading back to my apartment building. The Alleviators, it's called. I don't know what it means, probably something to do with comfort.

After I put my Bulbasaur plush in my apartment, I would head out into the fields to meet with the others.

I stopped by the side of the road and waited for a break in the traffic so I could cross.

Then I saw something that made me feel... suspicious. Or rather, some_one_.

It was a boy, not too far down the road from me. He was also waiting to cross.

He had been in the Pokémart when I got my Bulbasaur. He had dark brown hair, was quite thin, and slightly tall.

I remembered seeing him at college once. I turned my attention back to the road and, seeing my chance, quickly crossed.

––––––––––

I reached my apartment, left my Bulbasaur there, and walked out into the fields. I went towards the cave Blitz and Bounce live in.

When I got there, everyone was already there.

Let me tell you about us. First, there's the two Mews, Bounce and Blitz. Blitz is Bounce's younger brother.

Bounce is quite serious all the time, but I know that somewhere in him, there's a little humor.

Blitz is wacky and fun. I let him watch South Park once. Big mistake. For the rest of that day, he kept saying stuff from South Park.

Then there's Michael. He used to be human, but was trapped in Mankey morph. He's my best friend, and is full of humor.

Another member of our group is Rachel. She's the one I was playing against over the modem. She's got long, light-brown hair. She's calm a lot of the time, but can get quite defensive about her thoughts and opinions. Just ask the guys at Cerulean Labs.

Finally, there's Lisa. She's quite tall, has short black hair, and is sort of our leader. But don't mention it around her, she doesn't like to be thought of as our leader. She's quite self-confident, and not afraid to be aggressive.

"Okay, I know, I'm late," I said. "But I got a Bulbasaur plush!"

"A Bulbasaur?" Rachel said. "Did the Pokémart get in new stock? Cool, I'll have to go and see if they've got any Hypnos."

"Rachel, no," Lisa said. "That can wait. Anyway, Bounce? Blitz? What did you want to tell us?"

If you've never seen a Mew, then let me tell you that they're very... small and cute. Bounce is only a foot high, and Blitz is a little smaller. Like I said, they're small and cute.

˂Two things,˃ Bounce said. ˂Blitz? You want to get it?˃

˂Yep!˃ Blitz said. He bounded into the cave.

˂The first thing is that we discovered a new Weederpie facility,˃ Bounce told us. ˂Blitz managed to 'accidentally stumble near it' and we were almost attacked by Scythers and Pinsirs. We got away, though.˃

˂Got it!˃ Blitz called. He emerged from the cave, dragging a pink sphere.

˂The second thing is... I fixed the Ditto Device!˃ Bounce said, sounding proud.

"Cool!" I said. I went over to it and picked it up.

The Ditto Device is something Bounce and Blitz's father, Skipper, created. It's a small pink sphere - almost the size of a basketball - with wires and a Ditto in the middle.

The Ditto Device can give you the power to morph. That's where we got it from.

"Cool, good work Bounce!" Lisa said.

I put the Ditto Device on the ground again so Bounce could take it back into his cave.

"So... what should we do about the Weederpie facility?" Lisa asked.

I smiled. "Attack."

"First, we check it out. Remember what happened last time we just attacked?" Rachel said darkly.

"Okay," Lisa said. "We'll morph Flying Pokémon and head there. Ready?"

**Author's Annotation:** I like how little everyone seems to care about the Ditto Device being fixed. ˂I fixed this device which can help us recruit more people to fight the Weederpies!˃ "Cool."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I focused on the Pidgey I had acquired a while ago.

Morphing is scary, freaky, scary, unpredictable, and... um... scary. Things happen randomly, and my advice is to not look at yourself.

My mouth hardened into a beak, and then my eyes changed. My field of vision was slightly smaller, but it was like I had binoculars on!

Feathers grew all over my body, my feet became talons, and my arms became wings. I was a giant Pidgey. See, I hadn't shrunken yet.

Then I shrank. And the morph was complete.

I opened my wings and let the wind lift me straight up into the air. Quite suddenly, I was floating ten feet off the ground. Then twenty. Thirty!

˂Whoa!˃ I cried.

Lisa, Rachel, Bounce, and Blitz floated up beside me. Lisa and Rachel were both in Pidgey morphs, like me, and Bounce and Blitz were Spearows. Michael was still a Mankey on the ground.

˂Okay, so where was that new facility?˃ Lisa asked.

˂Um... follow me,˃ Bounce said.

If you asked me, he seemed a little unsure.

It was exhilarating to be floating that high in the air. And to have these cool eyes.

˂So... has anyone acquired any cool and interesting morphs lately?˃ I asked, wanting something to talk about.

˂Nah,˃ Lisa said. ˂I've still got a Pikachu, Pidgey, and Pinsir. Hey! They all start with P! Talk about a coincidence.˃

˂I've got Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and Scyther,˃ I said. ˂I want some new morphs. Not to say that these ones aren't cool.˃

˂I've got Nidoran, Spearow, Rattata, and Scyther,˃ Bounce said.

˂I've got Nidoran, Spearow, and Scyther!˃ Blitz cried. ˂Oh, and... um... Weedle!˃

After that, there was silence.

˂Rachel?˃ I said.

˂Huh? Um... what?˃ Rachel asked.

˂Boris expects you to participate in the conversation,˃ Bounce explained.

˂Oh, okay,˃ Rachel said. ˂What were you talking about again? Sorry, I was thinking.˃

Rachel does that sometimes. She just gets caught up in her own thoughts. And most of the time, we don't even know what she's thinking about.

˂Our morphs,˃ I said. ˂We were saying what morphs we've got.˃

˂Oh, I've got Charmander, Pidgey, and Scyther.˃

I noticed that Michael hadn't said anything. I guess there was nothing for him to say.

˂How long until we get there?˃ I asked.

˂Um... I'm not sure,˃ Bounce said.

˂What?!˃

˂Well, I can't remember precisely where it was, I just know it's around here somewhere.˃

˂And there were Scythers and Pinsirs hanging around,˃ Blitz added.

I sighed to myself. Oh well.

I scanned the ground below me. Michael was... hey, where was Michael?

I looked back. There he was. A little bit behind us. But he was turned around and was looking back the way we came.

˂Hey Michael! What's wrong?˃ Rachel asked.

˂Nothing,˃ Michael said. ˂It's just that for a moment I thought... it seemed like... never mind. It's nothing.˃

˂Okay, I'm getting tired,˃ Lisa said. ˂Let's land and demorph. We'll have a quick rest.˃

**Author's Annotation:** On the old website, I used to have a list of everyone's morphs. I never had a copy on my hard drive, so the way they all list their morphs here is kinda helpful, if a bit forced.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I scanned the ground for a good spot to land. There was a lot of trees around, but this area wasn't counted as part of the forest. Why? Heck, I don't know.

Suddenly, Lisa started diving. I followed her lead, tucking in my wings and talons and enjoying the experience.

I was heading for the ground at an amazing speed. It was wicked! I felt like I was out of control, and I was just going to fall and fall, going faster and faster. Except I knew that if I wanted to, I could open my wings and slow my dive.

Closer and closer to the ground! I suddenly opened my wings, stuck my talons out in front of me, and greatly slowed my fall.

I landed gently on the ground.

˂Cool,˃ Michael said, running up. ˂You have no idea how neat that looked! Five birds just diving towards the same area.˃

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. We hadn't been very careful. Other people could have seen us flying and diving together.

But no one was around, right?

I started demorphing. I felt sad when I lost my wings. I mean, walking around is just plain boring compared to flight.

Blitz and Bounce started looking around as soon as they had demorphed. They were trying to remember where the Weederpies had been.

"Don't tell me, we're lost," I said.

˂Uh... well, we know where _we_ are, more or less,˃ Bounce said. ˂So we are not lost.˃

"But you don't know where the Weederpies are?" Lisa asked.

˂Well, we're pretty sure they're around here somewhere...˃ Blitz said.

I sighed. "Great. Now all we need is -" I cut myself off. I had seen movement. Or was it? I couldn't be sure.

"What?" Rachel asked.

I just kept staring at the trees where I had seen the movement.

One by one, my friends all turned their heads to look that way.

"Come out!" I called. "We know you're there."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a boy stepped out from behind the trees.

He was slightly tall, kinda thin, and had dark brown hair.

It was the same boy I had seen outside the Pokémart!

He was blushing majorly. "Uh... hi."

I frowned. "Who are you?"

"Um, my name's Thomas."

We were silent for a few seconds. I was expecting Lisa to ask him all the questions. But Lisa just looked away, blushing.

_Hmph,_ I thought. _What's wrong with her?_

I decided to take over the interrogation. "What are you doing here?"

"Are... are you the kids who can morph?"

I stared at him suspiciously. "What if we are?"

"Well... um... I'd really like to know how you can do that. I mean, it looks so cool!" he said.

"Did you follow us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Thomas admitted. "Um, are you Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I... uh... I hacked into the computers at 6:00 news," Thomas said. "I saw that report on you, so I hacked and found out who you are."

Rachel seemed impressed at his hacking ability, but I was just jealous.

"How do you morph? Do you have to get the ability from somewhere?" Thomas asked.

"Well..." Rachel said, not sure what to say. She glanced over at me. Then froze.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded.

Rachel's eyes were wide. She was looking past me.

I started to turn around.

"SCYTHER!"

A Scyther leaped at me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw another Scyther. And another.

The Scyther swung its claw! It hit me in the head with the blunt side.

The last thing I remember thinking before I passed out was, _Well, I guess we are near the Weederpies after all._

**Author's Annotation:** Thomas must be quite fit to keep up with them like that. Though they probably fly slower than they otherwise would so Michael can keep up on the ground. Still, it's an impressive feat.

I do kinda like the implication that the 6:00 news is this dumb thing almost no one watches, because otherwise everyone in the Pokémorphs' school would know who they are. Instead, it's just a few outliers here and there, like Thomas, The Muks, and the Cerulean Labs.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I opened my eyes. Where was I?

I slowly sat up.

_Ow!_ My head! I had a huge headache. And I mean _huge_.

I touched the side of my head, then winced. I must have had a pretty big bruise. I wasn't cut, though.

I was suddenly overcome with dizziness, but I fought the feeling and slowly climbed to my feet.

I was in a large room. That's all I can really say about it. It was a bare room with a steel door on one wall, but it was closed. There was a little grate at the top of another wall, probably for ventilation.

I saw Rachel and Lisa inspecting the door, trying to open it. Michael, Bounce, and Blitz were still unconscious. And that new boy, Thomas, was sitting in the corner.

I walked over to Rachel and Lisa. "What happened?"

They turned to me. I saw that they had similar bruises.

"We've been captured," Lisa said heavily. "We were attacked by a group of Scythers. They knocked us out, and... well, now we're here."

I heard some thought-speech groans of pain. I turned and saw Bounce and Blitz slowly getting up.

I sighed. "So... what now?"

Lisa just moaned and rubbed her head. "I need to morph. I've got a terrible headache."

"Same here," Rachel said.

"But... but what about him?" I asked quietly. I motioned with my head towards Thomas.

When Lisa didn't answer, Rachel sighed. "What about him?" she said. "I mean... he already knows about us."

"But Rachel..." I said. "I... I don't really think we should just let him go. What if he runs around telling everyone about us? You remember what happened with the Cerulean Labs."

˂Excuse me, but I think we should worry more about how we're going to get out of here,˃ Bounce said.

I didn't really like the fact that we had just dropped the subject, but Bounce was right. We had to find a way out.

˂Hey! What about that?˃ Blitz asked, pointing up towards the grate on one wall.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Michael slowly getting up from the ground. He was awake.

He walked towards us. ˂What's going on?˃

"We've been captured," I said. "We think that grate may be our only way out."

"Do you think you could climb up there and look inside?" Rachel asked.

˂Yeah,˃ Michael said. He backed away from the wall so he could get a good run-up.

Rachel whispered something into Lisa's ear. I think she asked, "What's wrong?"

Lisa's eyes darted towards Thomas for a split-second, then she whispered something back into Rachel's ear. I couldn't hear everything she said, but I'm pretty sure one thing she said was 'cute'.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Oh."

I frowned at them, but they didn't look at me. Instead, they watched Michael as he started to run towards the wall. Suddenly, he leaped! He hit the wall and bounded up. He got within half-a-foot of the grate... then slid back down.

˂Doh!˃ he said. ˂Let me try again.˃

So he took another run-up, jumped, and... grabbed hold of the grate!

˂Yay!˃ he cried.

"What do you see?" Lisa asked.

˂Um... darkness. Just darkness.˃

"Look closer!" I urged.

˂I am! All I can see is blackness.˃

"Can you take the grate off?" Rachel asked.

˂Um... hold on,˃ he said. Then, he started yanking on the grate. It didn't budge.

˂Great. What now?˃ Michael asked.

˂Boris! Does your Bulbasaur morph know Razor Leaf yet?˃ Bounce asked.

I turned to him. "Razor Leaf? Um... I don't think so. Hold on, I'm morphing."

I started to focus my mind on morphing. But then I stopped. What about Thomas?

˂Don't worry about Thomas,˃ Michael said to me in private thought-speech. ˂Just morph.˃

I sighed to myself, then took his advice and morphed.

My legs and arms shortened and I fell forward. I felt some extra weight on my back as a plant sprouted.

Most of my teeth disappeared, and the ones that remained became sharp and pointed.

Pretty soon all I could say was, "Bulbasaur."

When I was fully Bulbasaur, I started focusing. Now let's see... Tackle... Growl... Leech Seed... Vine Whip...

˂No, I don't know it,˃ I said. ˂But I do know Vine Whip.˃

˂Well, that's good enough,˃ Michael said. ˂Hurry up and help me out here!˃

Aware of Thomas' staring eyes focused on me, I walked towards Michael. Then, I extended both of my amazingly long vines and reached up for the grate. I reached further and further... Darn! Not quite long enough!

Suddenly, I felt hands grab me and gently lift me up.

I looked over my shoulder. Thomas!

He lifted me up slowly, higher and higher.

And then... I could reach! I wrapped my vines around two of the metal bars.

˂Thanks Thomas,˃ I said, using thought-speech.

And then, I got ready to pull.

**Author's Annotation:** I tried to stick pretty closely to the actual game learnsets of each Pokémon. I don't remember how I dealt with the four move limit, but I think I ignored it, as that seemed just a bit too "gamey" for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

˂Ready?˃ Michael asked.

˂Sure am!˃ I said.

˂Then 1... 2... 3!˃ Michael cried. He stuck his feet against the wall and pulled on the grate.

I pulled with my vines. I pulled with all my might, hoping the grate would come off.

˂Come on. Come on!˃ I growled angrily. I pulled as hard as I could. Then...

CRACK!

˂YAAAAAAAHHHHH!˃

The grate came flying off, and Michael went with it.

Instinctively, I let go with my vines. The grate - and Michael - went flying across the room.

WHAM!

They landed on the ground.

Michael slowly climbed to his feet. ˂Ouch, ouch, and ouch.˃

˂Sorry,˃ I said.

Thomas put me down. I turned to him. ˂Thanks.˃

"So... now what?" Rachel asked. "How do we get up there?"

I went through my morphs in my head. Bulbasaur? No, the bulb on my back made me slightly too big to fit through there. Scyther? No, it was almost five foot high. It definitely wouldn't fit. Pidgey? Yes! It was only a foot high.

I started demorphing. ˂Our Pidgey and Spearow morphs should fit.˃

Lisa nodded. "Okay. Everyone morph. Michael? You should fit."

˂Thanks for the enthusiasm,˃ Michael said sarcastically.

Then Lisa paused. She looked at Thomas, who was now standing a few feet away, looking embarrassed.

˂What about Thomas?˃ Michael said in private thought-speak that Thomas wouldn't hear.

No one said anything.

˂There's two choices that I can think of,˃ I said in thought-speak, while I still could. ˂One: Leave him here in the hands of Parasecter One. Or two: Give him the power to morph so he can escape too.˃

We all just thought for a while. We couldn't just leave him here. That would have been more than inhumane. But... how were we supposed to give him the morphing power?

The Ditto Device was back at Bounce's and Blitz's cave.

Maybe we could find some way to knock out all the Weederpies in this place, and... _No Boris,_ I told myself. _Stop being stupid. It's impossible to take on every Scyther and Pinsir in this place._

"Maybe a few of us could go back to the cave and get the Ditto Device," Rachel said. "Some of us would have to stay back." She lowered her voice. "We can't just leave him alone with Parasecter One - if Parasecter One is here."

"I'm pretty sure he is," Lisa said. "He probably came the moment he heard we'd been captured."

˂Blitz, Michael, and I will go. You should stay,˃ Bounce said.

"Okay," Lisa said. "Then we've decided?"

We all nodded.

"Hey Thomas!" Lisa said. "We need to talk to you."

Thomas walked over to us slowly.

"We've decided to make you one of us," Lisa said. "A Pokémorph."

**Author's Annotation:** In retrospect I could have made this a big surprise, but I was just so excited at the idea of adding a new member to the team that I put it right there on the cover.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Wow! Really?" Thomas asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

We all nodded. Yes, today was the day our group grew bigger. By one.

But in order for that to mean something, we would have to get out of here safely.

We explained to him what we were going to do. Then, Bounce and Blitz morphed Spearows and flapped their wings crazily, rose up towards the grate-less hole, and went inside. Michael leaped up and followed them.

˂Okay, I can't see anything!˃ Blitz said. ˂It's too dark! OW!˃

˂Blitz, please get your foot out of my face,˃ Bounce said.

˂I would if Michael would get off my wing!˃

˂Hey, let go of my tail!˃

Rachel sighed. After about five minutes, they managed to get themselves organized and continued on down through the duct.

After a few minutes, I heard Michael's faint thought-speech voice. ˂Heh, well waddya know? This goes straight up to the roof! I can see light!˃

There was silence for a few seconds, then Michael said, ˂Uh, slight problem. There's a fan here. A fast fan.˃

We all waited, tense and nervous.

Then, finally, Blitz said, ˂Yay! We're through! We're on the roof!˃

˂We managed to slip past the fan,˃ Bounce said. ˂It was very risky, and I don't want to do it again.˃

˂Okay, we'll be back as soon as possible,˃ Michael said. ˂Don't worry!˃

Then there was silence.

"Well... now what?" I muttered.

"Now... we wait," Lisa said.

We put the grate back where it was supposed to be. And then, we waited. We just stood there for a while.

Suddenly, the steel door opened.

In stepped a Scyther. It was accompanied by four Pinsirs.

The four of us - Thomas, Rachel, Lisa, and I - turned to face them.

˂So... you are the Pokémorphs,˃ the Scyther said, stepping forward. ˂I am Parasecter Four. I am in charge of this facility.˃

He stared at us, inspecting us.

_What should we do? Morph?_ I thought.

˂If I had let Parasecter One have his way, you would all belong to him right now,˃ Parasecter Four said. ˂And Parasecter Three wants you too. But we captured you outside my facility, so you are mine.˃

Parasecter One has a Mewtwo body. I was very glad that this wasn't his facility.

But Parasecter Three? We hadn't met him. So far, we had met Parasecter One, the Mewtwo; Parasecter Two, a Pinsir; and Parasecter Four, this Scyther.

Yeah, I'm confused, too.

"We don't belong to anyone," Lisa said. "Not you, Parasecter One, Parasecter Three, or anyone else."

˂Oh, I think you will change your mind after some torture,˃ Parasecter Four said. ˂Even though I can't do the terrible mental tortures of Parasecter One, I can still break your fingers... one by one.˃ Suddenly, he stopped. ˂Where are the others?˃

"What others?" Lisa asked.

˂Don't play dumb! There were seven of you. Three of them are gone! Where are they?˃

"Why should we tell?" Lisa sneered.

Parasecter Four stepped closer. ˂Because I just might do the torture ahead of schedule.˃

Suddenly, I leaped forward and slammed the Parasecter hard over the back.

˂Argh!˃ he cried, falling forward.

I instantly started morphing to Bulbasaur.

Lisa and Rachel started morphing to Pikachu and Charmander. As the bulb started to grow on my back, I glanced over towards the door.

The Pinsirs! They raced towards us.

I kicked out at a Pinsir with one of my rapidly shriveling legs. Then, I fell forward onto all fours.

We didn't have enough time to morph properly. The Pinsirs would get us before we had finished morphing.

My vines! My vines! Had they grown yet? _Yes!_

I reached out with my vines and whipped at a Pinsir.

My head was still human, and I had pink skin with fingers and toes on my Bulbasaur feet. Overall, I was one strange-looking creature.

Lisa had human hands and feet, yellow skin, a human face with red cheeks, and pointed ears.

Rachel had orange skin, a tail with a flame, a human head, Charmander arms, and human legs.

As I watched, Rachel swung her tail at a Pinsir, setting it on fire. Lisa hunched over and released some electricity, but not much because she wasn't fully morphed yet.

I wrapped my vines around a Pinsir and lifted it up off the ground. Then, I slammed it down. I kept slamming it on the ground until I noticed another Pinsir racing towards me from the side.

I threw the Pinsir in my vines at the second Pinsir, and they both went rolling back towards the wall.

I was fully morphed! So were Lisa and Rachel.

˂Great Boris!˃ Rachel said. ˂You just had to start a fight, didn't you?!˃

**Author's Annotation:** How did Michael's group get past a spinning ventilation fan? Especially when the ducts were cramped? Shh... no more questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

˂Argh! Get them, you fools!˃ Parasecter Four cried, recovering.

His Pinsirs were already trying to get us. But now they tried harder.

A Pinsir bent over and charged at me, ready to snatch me up into his massive claws. I tried to leap to the side, but jumping is not something Bulbasaurs are good at.

I reached out with my vines and tried to trip the Pinsir over. It would have worked, but...

WHAM!

Parasecter Four slammed me in the side with a claw. He had slammed me right on the bulb. And man, it hurt!

WHAM!

The next thing I knew, the Pinsir slammed into me and grabbed me with its huge pincer.

I struggled desperately as the Pinsir lifted me up. I reached down with my vines and started whipping at the Pinsir's eyes.

This loosened the Pinsir's grip a little. It was just enough for me to wriggle out.

I looked around quickly. Two Pinsirs were knocked out, the other two were still fighting. And Parasecter Four was... gone! He had left the room. He was probably getting more Pinsirs and Scythers.

We would have to get out of here. And fast.

I wrapped my vines around a Pinsir's chest and tried to lift it. I couldn't. I was too worn down, and didn't have enough strength left.

Instead, I just held him still as Rachel scratched him repeatedly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lisa zap the other Pinsir into unconsciousness.

The Pinsir I had wrapped in my vines tried to squirm free. Rachel shot a ball of flame straight into its face, and it finally fainted. I let go of it.

I looked around and took a few moments to catch my breath.

I noticed Thomas in the corner, looking white. He had been lucky enough to just stand there while we fought. I was glad he didn't try to fight. A human won't exactly go very well against a Scyther or Pinsir.

"Wow," Thomas said, still looking white. "When I morph, will I have to do that kind of stuff all the time?"

˂Yep,˃ I said.

˂Come on! We've gotta get out of here!˃ Lisa cried. She charged out of the still-open door and we followed.

We ran along the corridors, with Thomas following close behind.

Suddenly, Lisa stopped. ˂Oh no.˃

Straight ahead of us was a large group of Pinsirs and Scythers. They were running towards us.

˂Um... back this way!˃ Lisa said. We turned and ran back the way we had come. We went straight past the room we had been kept in and kept going.

Suddenly, Lisa ran into a side room.

We followed, then froze. We were in a large and dark room. And around us were cages. Inside the cages were all sorts of Pokémon. There were also several small aquariums, all of which contained water Pokémon.

We raced into the darkness at the back of the room. Thomas crouched down beside us.

The Scythers and Pinsirs ran straight past the room and kept going down the corridor. We had lost them... for now.

We all let out sighs of relief.

˂Hey! Where are you guys?˃ It was Michael.

˂Um... leave the room, go left, and then go into the first room on your left you come to. But hurry!˃ Lisa said.

I told you Lisa was our leader.

We waited, and suddenly, a Mankey and two Spearows rolling a small, pink sphere came into the room.

˂About time!˃ I said. ˂How did you get the Ditto Device past the fan?˃

˂We found the biggest and thickest stick we could find and we jammed the fan with it,˃ Bounce said.

˂Okay. Well, it's about time Thomas got the morphing power,˃ Lisa said.

Bounce and Blitz demorphed.

Suddenly, Michael stepped forward. ˂Hey Bounce? Do you think I could get the morphing power back from the Ditto Device?˃

Bounce was quiet for a few moments. Then, he said finally, ˂I'm not sure actually. We could always give it a try.˃

**Author's Annotation:** Earlier I said the Ditto Device was about the size of a basketball. It must be incredibly awkward to bring it this far, especially in an emergency, and especially when none of you can morph into a human or large Pokémon. Perhaps Bounce installed some handles on it?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

We gave Thomas a quick briefing on what we knew about the Weederpies. Then, Bounce held out the Ditto Device.

Thomas put a hand on the Device. "Are you sure about this?"

Bounce nodded. Then, he moved his tail to the bottom of the Device and connected to it. He closed his eyes.

Michael placed a hand on the Device as well.

I guess Bounce didn't really know how to use it, because nothing happened for a minute or so.

Then, the sphere started glowing brighter and brighter. It became so bright that I could no longer see the Ditto inside.

Then, the glow faded away and Michael and Thomas pulled away.

˂Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to that!˃ Michael said.

"Wow," Thomas muttered, staring at his hand. "That was weird."

˂Wow! My brother fixed that! My very own brother!˃ Blitz cried. Then, he hugged Bounce.

Michael looked around at all the caged Pokémon. ˂Now, let's see if it worked.˃

˂Hmmm...˃ Bounce said, glancing around the room as he and Blitz started morphing into Nidorans. ˂This must be a Pokémon Capture facility. Captured Pokémon are kept here until they can be transported to a Drak facility.˃

˂Well, first thing's first, I want to fly again,˃ Michael said. He walked towards a cage with a Spearow inside.

"Spearow?" the Spearow said as Michael reached into the cage with a hand. He touched the Spearow and it became calm and quiet.

Thomas stepped forward and also reached into the cage. "Uh, now what?"

˂Now focus on it,˃ Rachel said.

So he did.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Uh oh.

Michael and Thomas stepped back from the Spearow. They had finished acquiring it.

˂Hey you guys? I can hear footsteps coming this way,˃ Rachel said.

We turned towards the door and waited. Then, about three Scythers and five Pinsirs rushed in.

Great. it was 7 on 8. And that was if Thomas morphed and helped us.

"Pinsir!" a Pinsir cried as it ran straight for me.

I reached out with my vines and managed to trip it over.

It was a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pikachu, Nidoran female, Nidoran male, Mankey, and human versus three Scythers and five Pinsirs.

"Scyther!" As I watched, a Scyther launched itself at Thomas.

"Yaaahhh!" Thomas yelped. He ducked. Just in time. The Scyther sailed over his head and hit the mini-aquarium behind him.

CRRASSHH!

The glass shattered. Water gushed out, along with several Pokémon.

The water knocked Thomas off his feet.

BONK!

A Pokémon landed on his head and fell into his arms.

"Squirtle! Squirtlesquirtlesquirtle!"

A Squirtle! I saw Thomas stare down at it.

I ran headfirst into a Pinsir, knocking it over.

I glanced at Thomas again. He was changing! He was terrified at the changes, but he was morphing.

His stomach became hard and yellow, and his skin turned blue. He was morphing into Squirtle!

**Author's Annotation:** Tada! I told you there would be a Squirtle morph to round out the group. Having only two of the three Kanto starters was just weird, and my OCD brain demanded I complete the set with the new character I was already planning to introduce.

And as you can see, Michael had no trouble reacquiring the morphing power. That's something that always confused me about Animorphs; they obtain the Blue Box (which gave them the morphing power) and never think that it could be used to give a nothlit (someone trapped in morph) the morphing power again. I think it comes up later, but at that point it's just a given that it's impossible, which I found rather weird. Animorphs' internal rules are quite complex and confusing, and get changed several times throughout the series. Though I'm not exactly one to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

˂AAAHHH! What's happening to me?!˃ Thomas cried, using thought-speech. ˂Hey, wait. Can you hear this?˃

˂Yeah, you're thought-speaking,˃ I said.

He fell silent after that. I guess he was trying to control the Squirtle brain.

˂Hey Thomas?˃ Rachel said. ˂I know you probably think you're a Squirtle right now. Don't let the Squirtle mind get control. Fight it!˃

˂Huh?˃ Thomas said, sounding confused.

˂Look out!˃ I cried. A Pinsir was heading straight for him.

"Squirtle?" he said. Then, he leaped forward and tackled the Pinsir.

And so we fought, 7 versus 8. I was feeling weak. I should have demorphed and remorphed.

WHAM!

A Scyther slammed me right over the head.

My vision went blurry for a few seconds. I tried to focus on the Scyther. I tried to focus on where it had gone. Where was it? Where _was_ it?

I stumbled forwards, feeling dizzy.

I saw the Scyther. It had an expression of triumph on its face. Then, it raised a claw.

I tried to focus. Demorph! It was the only thing I could do.

But I couldn't do it quick enough.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the Scyther to finish it.

And then... and then I felt a sensation I had never felt before. I suddenly had a weird, tingling feeling on my forehead. Then, it spread over my head, then onto my body, legs, and finally covered my bulb.

I opened my eyes.

What was going on?

I glanced down at my legs, then yelped in surprise.

I was white. A brilliant, glowing white.

The Scyther froze in alarm. It just stared.

Then, I felt a weird, growing sensation. It was almost as if I was morphing, except it was happening much quicker.

My teeth grew sharper. My eyesight improved slightly, along with my senses of smell and hearing. And... my bulb! It split open, to reveal leaves and a smaller, pink bulb.

The whiteness faded away.

"Ivysaur?!" I cried, not sure of what had happened.

Wait a minute. _Ivysaur?!_

I had evolved!

The Scyther, realizing this, let out a grunt of annoyance, then started to bring its claw down.

FWAAAP!

I reached up with a now-longer vine and stopped the Scyther's claw. Then, with my other vine, I quickly and swiftly lifted him off the ground and threw him over my head.

I looked around. Instead of seeing two Nidorans and a Charmander, I saw a Nidorino, a Nidorina, and a Charmeleon.

˂Wow! You... you evolved!˃ Thomas said.

˂Yeah,˃ I said, testing my vines by whipping at the air. ˂This is cool!˃

Michael, Lisa, and Thomas were still a Mankey, Pikachu, and Squirtle.

We quickly finished off the rest of the Scythers and Pinsirs, and Michael acquired a Pinsir.

˂Hey, how come we didn't evolve?˃ Michael whined.

˂Because Mankeys require more experience than we do,˃ Bounce explained. ˂Lisa didn't evolve because Pikachus need Thunder Stones to evolve. And Thomas hasn't got enough experience yet to evolve.˃

Michael sighed. ˂Thanks for the lecture.˃

˂Come on, we gotta get out of here!˃ Lisa said. ˂Everyone demorph. We need to go out through the ducts.˃

We demorphed. I felt sad leaving my new Ivysaur morph. But I couldn't escape as an Ivysaur.

Once he was demorphed, Thomas acquired a Pinsir, too.

Then, we all morphed. Rachel, Lisa, and I morphed Pidgey, and Michael, Bounce, Blitz, and Thomas morphed Spearow.

We were going to make it.

**Author's Annotation:** It's finally evolution time! These first evolutions happen around level 16 or so, which is usually really early in a Pokémon playthrough, so I wanted to mirror that by having them happen early in the series. Now was the perfect time because all of the characters' initial morphs have now been featured on the covers. Yes, that is the actual reason. I'm not kidding.

Thomas is the new addition to the team so he needs to catch up on XP, just like a new addition to a Pokémon team in gameplay usually does. You see? It all makes a twisted kind of sense.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Working together, we managed to lift the Ditto Device up into the ducts. Then, we climbed in ourselves.

"Scyther!" a Scyther cried as it ran into the room, followed by a lot of Scythers and Pinsirs.

"Pidgey?" I cried in horror. We quickly ran down the ducts and out of their reach.

We were carefully rolling the Ditto Device along. Blitz, Bounce, and Michael led the way. They knew where they were going.

Finally...

Light! It was almost blinding to me at first, but my eyes adjusted after a few seconds.

Blitz, Bounce, and Michael flew up past the fan. It was still jammed up because of that stick.

Blitz, Bounce, and Michael worked together to lift the Ditto Device up.

Rachel, Lisa, and Thomas flew out. I went last. But as I flapped my wings to take off...

CRRRRRRACK!

The stick! It shattered under the constant pressure of the fan.

I flapped my wings like crazy, and I swear, some of my tail feathers were cut off by the fan. That's how close I was.

˂Whoa,˃ I said, flying up alongside my friends. ˂That was too close!˃

˂Wow! I had forgotten how fun it is to fly!˃ Michael cried.

˂Man, this is cool,˃ Thomas said.

˂Hey, I just realized something,˃ Michael said. ˂I forgot to say, "We're doomed!"˃

We flew back towards our homes. We took turns in carrying the Ditto Device. Man, that thing was heavy!

˂So... how do you like morphing, Thomas?˃ I asked.

˂It's weird,˃ Thomas said. ˂Thank you for giving me the power.˃

˂You're welcome,˃ Rachel said.

He didn't say anything more.

Thomas seemed like an okay kid. He was a little shy, but some day, I would have to ask him how to hack.

I mean, I'm pretty good with computers, but to be able to hack into the computers at 6:00 news...

I remembered my Bulbasaur morph evolving. It was so cool that I had an Ivysaur morph now!

I wondered if I could morph Bulbasaur and Ivysaur now, or just Ivysaur.

Finally, Thomas said something else. ˂But why did Team Rocket even think about creating Weederpies?˃

˂I don't know, Thomas,˃ Rachel said. ˂I really don't know.˃

˂They're morons, that's what they are,˃ I said.

I noticed that Lisa was being incredibly quiet.

What was wrong with her anyway? I mean, ever since we met Thomas, she had been acting strangely.

It had to be something to do with Thomas. Maybe she didn't like him.

Or something like that.

But then I remembered how I had heard Lisa say the word 'cute' when Rachel asked her what's wrong.

An idea popped into my head.

_Yeah, right Boris,_ I thought to myself. _As if Lisa would think Thomas was... _

Hey. Wait a minute. Was that it? Did Lisa really think...

Nah.

**THE END!**

**Author's Annotation:** Ahh, young love. So confusing, and so awkward.

And so our Pokémorphs team is complete. It's a little odd that it's 7 characters instead of 6 like a Pokémon team in-game, but oh well. It does make it tougher to make a Pokémorphs-themed team because someone's going to have to miss out. And if you want to include Skipper too then things become a real mess. Oh well.

Next time we get a story from Thomas' perspective in Pokémorphs #7: The Challenge. See you then!


End file.
